sdsfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexiadis
Alexiadis, often shortened to Alexis, is a powerful archangel of the top world that was responsible for the orderliness, fairness, and justice. She was also responsible for the relationship between humans to angels and kept the balance between the species Biography First Meeting with Kathryn Ten years before Alinor Hargrove was born, Alexiadis got an important role, more significant and much more important role than she ever had. As a part of it, she had to do a test to see if the Hargrove family was even worthy of her protection. In the test, she had to take a form of a girl and run into Kathryn. Alexiadis, as a young girl, was sitting and crying near Kathryn's farm. Kathryn noticed her and immediately approached her. She asked Alexiadis who is she, what happened and how she can help. Alexiadis said that her name is Alexis and that her mother kicked her out of their house and she was walking two days until she found Kathryn's farm. Kathryn invited Alexiadis into the house and gave her food and water. She offered Alexiadis to stay on the farm for few nights, and if she would like she could stay as long as she needed. Later that day, Kathryn's son, Arnial Hargrove, came back from his primary school, and Kathryn introduced Alexiadis to him. Arnial, being selfless and benevolence, took her to his room and offered her all the stuff he had (bed to sleep, clothes, toys). The same day at midnight, Alexiadis got up to leave the farm when Kathryn noticed her. Kathryn asked Alexiadis why she wasn't sleeping and if she needed anything. Alexiadis thanked her for the kindness that Kathryn and her son gave to her, and said that she had to leave. Before she left, she thanked Kathryn for her kindness and promised to repay her in the same way. Normal Life It was time for Alexiadis to begin her journey with Alinor, a baby girl who lives on a farm in Saint Monica. Alexiadis knew that Alinor will grow with her grandmothers until age 28, so in this time she was protecting Kathryn, Alinor, and Marie, without their knowledge. Alexiadis saw Alinor's development over the years, the achievements she achieved and watched her grow up to be a strong woman. When eventually it came time to reveal herself to Kathryn and Alinor, she showed her true identity in her human form since she did not want Alinor to be intimidated by her. First Meeting with Alinor At the age of 28, Alexiadis revealed herself to Alinor and Kathryn for the first time in their lives. Alexiadis took Alinor from her grandmother's house to take her to the top world, but Alinor objected in every possible way. She didn't want to leave the earth and her grandmother alone. Even then, Alexiadis respected Alinor's decisions and did everything for her, even though Alinor wasn't ready yet. Alexiadis took Alinor for a day to a place away from her house, to an isolated area, full or beautiful things, and every possible thing Alinor would wish. She did it to convince Alinor that if she would come with her, that is what she would have in the upper world, but Alinor said she wasn't interested not in money, not in a beautiful house, and not in the protection of the whole sky, she wanted to be with her grandmother. Alexiadis took Alinor back to her grandmother in their mansion, where she lived for another year until her grandmother passed away. Leaving Home The day Katheryn passed away, and Alinor was sitting near her bed, Alexiadis showed up near her. She told her, "Alinor, it's time.", and they left to the upper world. Alexiadis was watching Alinor during her studies for a couple of years. Eventually, the master granted her for her services to be the responsible one for the orderliness, fairness, and justice. Physical Appearance As an angel, Alexiadis takes a form of herself as a human being. For example, when she appeared in front of Katheryn as a little girl, she took a form based on herself, not someone else. As an angel, Alexiadis has two feathered wings. Alexis is a pale-skinned young woman with long blond hair and brown eyes. Personality Alexiadis is kind, moral, and the most important she can understand and befriend with humans, a trait which made her the best angel for her role. Alexiadis always believed that the relationship between the angels and the humans is the most important one because once the humankind won't have faith and won't be thankful to God, there will be no hope for them. Alexiadis is also very connected to her 'human part'. She enjoyed walking among humans over the centuries and was proud to see how they evolved. Alexiadis liked the benefits and pleasures the humankind has to offer, like food bars, clubs and more. But despite Alexiadis' love for the humankind, she knew that there were people who do not deserve the kindness and help of the angels (like murderers). It's reflected when Alexiadis tests Katheryn and Arnial if they deserve the angel's protection. Relationships Alexiadis and Alinor Hargrove Alexiadis and Alinor first met when the Lord sent her to protect the Hargrove family. She was watching Alinor growing up since she was born, and was impressed. After Marie's and Katheryn's death, Alexiadis took Alinor to the upper world not only for protection, but for Alinor's training, studies, and in the future they became friends. The year Alinor left to the upper world, she was twenty-eight. She lost her whole family, she was depressed, rebellious, so she underestimated her training and Alexiadis, but Alexiadis stayed patient. Alinor wanted to live an ordinary life, exactly like the ordinary people do, so Alexiadis took her to a food club, where they enjoyed their time and became even better friends. After some time, Alinor started to endeavor and to make an effort in her training. The years were going by, and Alinor became a leader who makes important decisions. In 2015, Alinor, with Alexiadis' help, became Ronald Reyman's mentor. In the war, Alinor led the angelic army thanks to the education she got from her grandmothers and Alexiadis, and she led them to victory. Etymology The name ������������������ is a Greek name, which means 'Child of Alexios'. Alexios was a Byzantine emperor from 1081 to 1118. The name ������������ is from the Greek name Αλεξις (Alexis), which means "helper" or "defender", derived from Greek αλεξω (alexo) "to defend, to help". Category:Second Generation